Fighting Fate With Love
by Phoenixica24
Summary: Two girls arrive at Hogwarts with dark and mysterious pasts. What happens when one of them catches a certain professor's eye? Will all three of their pasts lead them to ruin? Snape/OC. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Misfit

Misfit:

Severus Snape sneered down at the students in his first-year class. But there were two that really caught his eye. One, a red-haired skinny young girl with deep brown eyes, was buried in the textbook. The other was a tall blonde with blue eyes who was attempting to tickle the red-headed girl. They sat in a corner, clearly at least close friends, if not close relatives, although they looked nothing alike except for their haircuts. The other students clearly shunned them, although the two girls were good-looking and appeared good-natured. Misfits, just like he was. But at least they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten in a Lonely World

Forgotten in a Lonely World:

I stared across the classroom. Not a single person other than my best friend and new sister acknowledged me. Acknowledged us. Except the professor. As my eyes met his dark ones, something happened. Don't ask me what, I have no idea. My heart exploded in my chest, I was frozen, couldn't move. Couldn't think. I was falling into those dark eyes...

Then his gaze passed on, ignoring us like the rest of them. Stuck-up British! Just because we were American! We were forgotten in a lonely world, never to be remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: Peace

**Okay, thanks to my excellent beta Shona for beta'ing, and thanks to Dest for the title idea! This is a series written from prompts I found and loved and so needed to use. Thanks!**

**Oh, and yes the two OCs are based on my and my best friend.  
**

Peace:

"Zoey! Wait up!" Mykayla called.

Zoey herself fairly sprinted out of the dungeons, leaving her friend-turned-sister absolutely no hope of keeping up. She was fast!

Mykayla went to the Great Hall for lunch, and to wait on Zoey. She knew the other girl would come back sooner or later.

If Mykayla knew what Zoey was doing at that point, she wouldn't be so unconcerned. Zoey had run to the nearest bathroom, sobbing. She just wanted to go home! First her entire family was murdered, Mykayla's family adopted her, and they moved halfway around the world. No friends, no boyfriend, nothing. Just nonexistence.

She remembered her promise to Mykayla from when the other girl had found her cutting herself last time, but she felt like she was going to explode! Now she was falling for a freaking _teacher_! Her life was officially over.

She lifted the safety pin and felt herself relax as the blood and pain flowed from her.

She felt peace.

**Please review-it helps keep me going, and I may start writing longer chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Antsy

Antsy:

"Are you okay?" Mykayla asked. "You haven't stopped twitching!"

"I'm just...I don't know." No way was she telling anyone! She would have to get over this on her own.

"Second day of school and you're in loooove! Who is it? I promise I won't tell! See, this isn't so bad! Come on, tell me! You know you want to..." Mykayla teased relentlessly.

"No! I said I don't know, okay? God!" Zoey snapped. Screw this! She got up, abandoning her pie, and stormed out of the Hall, walking smack into a certain bewildered professor along the way.

Snape jumped out of the stormy-eyed girl's way and wondered what her problem was. He looked over and saw her blonde friend staring after her in shock and sighed. Hopefully it was just that time of the month and everything would just blow over.

"What's her problem? Jem asked.

"No idea. She's really antsy about something." Becka replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Up

Up:

The two girls wandered outside during break, having finished what little homework they had. A few minutes later found them skipping stones across the lake until Zoey noticed a tree growing up along the cliff that the castle itself stood on this side.

"Mykayla! Look!" she cried.

Mykayla knew exactly what she intended to do. "Zoey, no don't! It's too dangerous!"

"Come on, I'm Monkey Girl, remember?" Zoey teased, referring to the time she had climbed straight up the wall of the high school before a band concert. The wall of the high school gymnasium, straight up to the top! Mykayla had been scared sick then, which was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Zoey, get down now! I swear I'll go tell! You'll fall!"

"No I won't! Trust me!" Zoey called back, already clambering off the top of the tree and onto the cliff. She started humming a little ditty she and her cousin used to sing whenever they climbed. "Easy squeezy, lemon peasy...we're the mountain goats!" she sang softly, tears blurring her eyes as she remembered her family.


	6. Chapter 6: Down

Down:

"ZOEY!" Mykayla screamed.

Her friend was clinging to the rock, crying.

"Zoey, stay there! I'll get help!" She was already running for the castle. Sprinting into the Entrance Hall, she saw a tall, black-robed figure wearing the teachers' uniform and cried "Professor! Professor! Help, please!"

Snape turned, his robes billowing about him. He looked at the girl coldly, and she faltered. The thought of her best friend and sister dangling between life and death spurred her on.

"It's Zoey, sir, she's stuck!"

"Stuck?" Snape repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she was climbing, and she started crying, she's going to fall, please, hurry, help!" Mykayla begged.

"Crying? If she does not enjoy climbing, why must she insist on getting herself stuck?" Snape asked coldly. He turned.

"No! It's not like that sir, she loves climbing, she used to climb mountains with her family a lot, she's climbed whole ranges since she was four! Her family...she misses them! Please help!" Mykayla begged, tears running down her face.

"First-years that can't stand being away from home. Unbelievable." Snape muttered, letting Mykayla show him the way.

Sure enough, Zoey was clinging desperately to the cliff, sobbing.

"What are you doing up there?" Snape called. Zoey jumped, startled, and tried to turn. However, on her narrow ledge, that was impossible. She fell.

Mykayla was the one who screamed. "ZOEY!"

But the girl herself made no sound at all as she dropped through the stone and branches to the ground, except sharp cracks and a light thud.

Snape sprinted down to where the tiny figure lay and quickly checked for her pulse. He saw a second-year loitering nearby and snarled for him to go and fetch Madam Pomfrey immediately. The terrified young boy ran off.

The Potions professor gently picked up the unconscious girl and carried her gingerly to the Hospital Wing.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

Pain:

I opened my eyes from my dark world of pain to heaven, an angel's face hovering over me.

"Professor?" I croaked.

"She's awake." he called over his shoulder. There was a sharp cry and the angel backed away as my view of him was obscured by blonde hair. Myakayla hugged me tightly until I cried out. By the time I convinced her to let go and everyone else that I was fine, he was gone. My heart dropped straight to the dungeons. I thought he'd cared...for one dangerous second I had hoped. That was not acceptable. I must not fall into this trap ever again.

"Are you okay?" Mykayla squealed.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "Just tired."

In reality, every part of my body hurt like hell, flames of pain devouring me as my heart twisted in my chest. So much pain...on my second day.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Headlong

Falling Headlong:

I stared at her innocent, vulnerable face and willed her to wake up. Was this my punishment for my sins? Losing the one? Albus always said Lily was not right for me, and that I would know when she was. I can feel it now, she is the sun of my earth, only she won't wake up! Please, I can't go through this again! Wake up!

I can't believe how much I want to see those eyes, so bright and full of life and a wisdom far beyond her age.

Something is wrong, or else she would not have started crying the way she did. Her friend with the weird accent knows.

Oh, God, I've never even heard this girl talk, never mind...so why am I so far gone? Why have I fallen headlong?

So in love...this isn't right! She is way too young, she is merely eleven! Yet...I'm falling for her, falling headlong.


	9. Chapter 9: Days

Days:

Days went by, and Albus noticed the tension between teacher and student. He wasn't surprised that neither had come to him. Severus was stubbornly independent, and rightly so, for all that had happened to him. Zoey probably was the same, and did not know him as well.

And yet he wondered how long they both could keep up this act. A war was coming, a war that all of their lives depended on. Between those who created this earth and those who owned it. And they had all better watch out for when it came. For it would be painful for all involved.

_"Past, present, and future will unite in the legend of the Phoenix Warrior of the Gods of all, and she will hold power others understand not, and her decision between families and friends will determine all."_

As the days went by, the prophecy haunted the ancient wizard. Days could make all the difference.


	10. Chapter 10: High

**Sorry for the wait-I actually wrote all 11 chapters in one day, but thought ahead enough to wait to post some of them. I knew I would be really busy and might not get to write! I'll just skip the SuperBowl. ;) I really don't like football! Here's Chapter 10-with more coming soon!**

High:

Cold air rushed through the dark, dank classroom. Zoey and Mykayla shivered simultaneously and grinned nervously at each other. Professor Snape was handing back their first homework assignments today, and they both had high hopes for high grades. They had both been in all Honors and Accelerated classes at home, and they saw no reason to slack off here.

As he approached their row, Mykayla tore a piece of paper quickly from her Muggle notebook under cover of another student's sobbing. She grabbed a lime green glittery ballpoint pen and quickly scribbled

no one seems very happy about their grades. should we be worried?

She tossed the note to Zoey, who glanced briefly at it before grabbing her red sparkly pen and scribbling on the scrap before tossing it back.

idk. i guess we're about to find out.

Mykayla quickly shoved the paper in her bag as Snape handed her her essay. They thought they'd gotten away with it until he sneered,

"Writing notes in class? Five points from Gryffindor. Hand it over and be glad it isn't more."

Both girls stared at him.

"_Now._" he snarled.

Mykayla reached into her bag and pulled out the note, handing it to him. He glanced briefly at it.

"Poor grammar and spelling. What does I-D-K mean?" he asked, looking at Zoey.

"I don't know." she whispered, terrified now of him.

"Of course you know what it means-you wrote it!" he snapped.

"It's an acronym for 'I don't know'." she replied, more confidently. She looked him in the eye with something like amused mockery glinting in her eyes.

_So you don't even know the simplest things like acronyms?_ She seemed to say.

He huffed and stalked off, refusing to even acknowledge her challenge with a glare. She smirked behind his back.

_She needs to get off her high and grow up!_ He thought sourly, but he couldn't forget the bright and lively sparkle in her eyes, inviting him into her life...No. He couldn't go beyond teacher/student. Even though he was sure there was a way he could get her alone, completely private, and no one would be the least suspicious. If she wasn't so high up...

**Please review-it will encourage me to keep writing! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11: Low

Low:

I curled up in a corner of the library, feeling down. Books usually helped-I can't help being a bookworm for some reason. The one thing I take after my grandfather. _Oh, God, not tears again!_ I've spent the better part of a year crying now, _not again!_ How much longer can I take this? This hope and rejection? How many times can a girl have her heart broken before age twelve and still survive? I'm not strong, either, I'm weak as Jell-O, shaking and quivery. I know Mykayla especially thinks of me as strong, but really, I'm not. I'm a coward. I could never stand up for myself, never mind anyone else.


	12. Chapter 12: Tissue

**Thanks to Amortentia-of-Nyx for betaing this chapter-I don't know what happened to Shona. You did a great job, Dest, and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

Tissue:

I wandered through the library, pretending to look for a book while fighting not to, and instead attempting to search for Zoey. She had run out of the Hospital Wing, very upset, and I knew she would be here. The only problem was, this library was so damn huge! Seriously, who needed all these books? Okay, maybe the professors and students, but still! Too bad there wasn't any Kelley Armstrong. She was a good author!

A soft sob sounded from the other side of the row I was in, and I casually strolled around the aisle.

Zoey sat on the floor, crying softly. Despite her protests that she was a crybaby, she rarely spent a moment with herself, and so rarely cried. It was obvious she needed this sob session. Although I had no idea why she was having one. I sat down beside her without speaking and stroked her hair, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, girlie. I've got you." I whispered and pulled back and looked at her. "You know what you need?"

"A tissue?" she asked.

"No. A girl's night out. Come on, we've got plans to make!"

I pulled her out of the library and paused. "Maybe a tissue would be a good idea first."

**Please review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Candles

**I'm on a writing spree today! Thanks again to Dest, another great job, and thank you for being so quick! Another chapter for you.**

Candle:

Darkness has never fallen so slowly before. Tonight will be fun, my first fun time in a long time. If tonight ever gets here.

Mykayla still has no idea as to why I was upset, but she knows better than to pry. For that, I am everlastingly grateful. Seems like she's the only one who really understands me and what I've been through, even though she doesn't know most of it. She's amazing. I'm so glad I didn't lose her too.

"Come on!" Myakayla calls.

"Coming!" I call back.

We sneak out of the common room and go to a secret niche we found earlier this week. It starts as a sort of tunnel, just a crack covered by a tapestry. Then it twists and turns and widens out, opening up into our own private little room.

"What should we call it?" Mykayla asks.

I look around. Then I remember an old movie that I used to love as a little kid. "Atlantis." I whisper.

Mykayla laughs. "You are obsessed!" Then she sees my face. "Okay. If it means that much to you, Atlantis it is!"

We arrange some pillows and blankets, as Mykayla brings out the American Muggle snacks.

"We should start a trend. Maybe 5 gum?" she offers thoughtfully. She smirks as I reach out. "Or Diet Orange Crush!"

I slap her hand. The candlelight flickers, and we both jump. "You don't like gum or pop, so stop teasing me!" I yelp.

She reaches out and tickles me, poking me between the ribs. I shriek and rip her clip out of her hair, dancing around the room with it. We are shrieking and laughing, and it feels so good, until a rush of cold air blows out the already-flickering candles. We stop instantly, then grab our stuff and run, out the 'back door'.

Mykayla cracks up as we dart frantically into the common room, and we spend the rest of the night by the fire talking, candles glowing softly, hopefully, all around us.

**As always-please review. The more reviews I get, the less I beg. *pathetic puppy dog face***


	14. Chapter 14: Class

**Thanks again to Dest for her quick betaing! **

Class:

I sat down next to Zoey, concerned. She was shaking and had been jumpy and nervous all day. What was wrong with her? It was just class! I reached out and tapped her arm, but she ignored me as Professor Snape swept into the room. Pain filled her eyes, and I knew a horrid expression was on my face.. _Not again...Especially not him! Not only is he evil, he's a __**teacher**__ for God's sake!_

SSSSSS_  
_

My gaze swept the room, automatically searching for that strawberry-blond hair, that bright spot in these dull dunderheads. It seemed as though her hair reflected the brightness and intensity of her well-hidden intelligence. _What am I thinking? She's only eleven! If that wasn't bad enough, she is my __**student!**_ _I have to stop this before it goes too far..._

ZSZSZS_  
_

Electricity shot through me, my heart skipping around as his dark gaze met mine. His eyes widened the tiniest bit, almost shocked. I dropped my gaze, fighting both a smile and a blush at the same time.

"Zoey..." Mykayla murmured, and I knew she'd seen, noticed. Maybe she knew. "Don't do this..." Oh, she knew, all right.

"Face it, he's not ancient! Anyway, he's the youngest teacher here-I could do a lot worse!" I hissed at her.

NNNNNN

"Ms. Smith and Ms. Linke, class has started." Snape barked. Zoey's cheeks flushed, and Mykayla cast a concerned look at her friend.

They quickly read the instructions on the board, and Mykayla went to gather ingredients for both of them while Zoey set up the cauldrons. She was better with fire than Mykayla, who was terrified of it. Zoey loved fire. It was bright and happy, yet fierce and strong.

"What is this?" Snape sneered from behind them as Mykayla returned.

Mykayla jumped and dropped a knife. Zoey reached out and snagged it neatly from the air. Mykayla whirled around and sent her cauldron of boiling water to tipping, and Zoey reached out to right it, forgetting about the knife in her hand and slicing her left wrist. She hissed sharply as blood dripped into the fire. Flames leaped hungrily, momentarily obscuring her hand. She held it up and reached for a cloth, but Snape grabbed her wrist.

"Ms. Linke, please refrain from indulging in any more clumsy and potentially dangerous actions. Ms. Smith, come with me to clean that cut. _Now." _he snarled as she hesitated. Mykayla nudged her, and she reluctantly followed her professor.

SSSSSS

I allowed myself one moment to look into her eyes, shocked to find that they weren't brown after all, or green, or blue. They were a deep, rich amber. Was she a Metamorphmagus?

Feeling my heartbeat quicken as she followed me into my office, I dropped her warm, soft hand and reached out, quickly collecting a cleansing and healing potion and a small cloth before taking a deep breath and turning, focusing only on her hand. Or so I told myself.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: I Gotta Go!

**Thanks again Dest!**

I Gotta Go!

Her long, slender fingers, pale smooth skin, scarred, so-wait! Scarred?

I gripped her wrist hard, leaning close and tilting her arm to the light. Scars indeed. Her arm was covered in pale purple marks. Arm, wrist, and, as I looked up, her face went white and she twisted, ripping her arm free and flicking her hair across the scars on her neck.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I said just as the bell rang. We both jumped. Had it really been that long? Wow, this class had gone by fast! Then I remembered that it was a half period, after this we have a two-and-a-half-day weekend. Today is our first Friday at Hogwarts, and I couldn't wait before, I used to be excited...Now I just need to get out of here! He saw, he will figure it out. He's standing there staring at me, it would be funny if it didn't threaten my privacy. "I gotta go!" I blurted out, racing for the door.

Had I seen what I thought I saw? Scars across her neck? Straight and slim, as if a knife...? Never. It must have been a trick of the light. Yet she'd run...

_"I gotta go!"_ Yes, there was something wrong...Perhaps she's not as happy as she seems...

**Please review! My writing spree can't last forever!**


	16. Chapter 16: Flight

**Sorry for the late updates-I had to get a new beta!**

**On that note-thanks so much to my new beta-Rising From The Flames! You did a great job with this!  
**

Flight:

My feet beat the ground in a steady rhythm, my breathing deep, even, and steady, my heart racing lightly, my long legs reaching out, as I fly, soar, over the ground, I close my eyes, my strawberry-blonde hair whipping back, swooping over the ground, leaves crackling and rustling under my feet.

I know the Forbidden Forest is called that because it's forbidden, strictly off-limits, and I don't care. So is Snape, and I can't help feeling whatever I feel for him. I can wait.

But my running can not. Running is the one thing that legitimately calms me, makes it possible for me to sit still. One of the few forms of actual workout-style exercise I enjoy even when I'm alone. Weights are okay if I'm with my team, which I'm not, here, and nor anywhere else. Running, mostly outside, is always good for me.

Birds are singing as I fly down the trail, sprinting headlong out of the forest.

SSSSSS

As I start back to the castle, arms full of herbs for the third-years, a bright little figure comes flying out of the forest, quickly ducking inside, but not before I recognize her. What is she doing in that ridiculously revealing outfit, running about like a hooligan? Shouldn't she be asleep with the rest of her lazy dorm mates? Why is this girl so different? Is this why I feel this way about her?

One thing I know for certain. She's fast. Whatever she was doing, she looked exactly like a phoenix in flight.

**Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Leaves

**Thanks again to my new beta-Rising From The Flames. Another great job!**

Leaves:

I looked over at the lake to the magnificent sunset, ignoring the chill in the air.

Mykayla crashed to the ground beside me, completely missing the pile of leaves we had gathered to jump into.

I laughed at her and quickly climbed into the tree, crawling out onto a branch over the pile. Just before I jumped, I turned and looked at the castle.

The walls looked orange-pink, a soft golden halo of light surrounded the school.

As my eyes feasted on the beautiful scene, so content and calm, so _safe_, a dark spot in the glorious, brilliant colors drew my eye.

SSSSSS

I stood in the window, looking out over the peaceful sunset, a sunset which seemed to wash over the hills, mountains, forest, and grounds.

Bright red, gold, and orange leaves covered everything. Nothing moved, life froze to allow me this one rare moment of peace.

And it was peaceful, until a flash of movement drew my gaze to the lake shore.

Ms. Linke was scrambling up into a tree. I frowned, searching the branches.

_There!_ Her friend sat on a branch over a large pile of leaves. She stared at the castle, apparently lost in a moment of peace similar to the one I had just been pulled out of.

She blinked as our eyes met, then hesitantly smiled, blushing as she realized she had been staring at me.

She looked so adorably sweet and innocent, blending in with the miraculous fall sunset, I smiled back.

Her smile widened, and she waved. Amused, I waved back, holding back a smirk as her friend snuck up behind her.

MLMLML

I crouched on the branch just behind Zoey and followed her gaze.

Professor Snape stood in a window about halfway up the wall, looking straight at _us_ while _smiling_! He even returned Zoey's wave!

Smirking, I put a finger to my lips. His smile widened the tiniest bit.

I shifted my weight and the telltale quiver of the branch gave me away. Zoey started to turn, already grabbing hold of a nearby branch. I kicked out and yelped as she grabbed my foot and pulled me down with her.

SSSSSS

They both tumbled down into their pile of leaves.

A soft but genuine chuckle escaped, and my icy mask melted for just a moment.

"Childhood innocence. Magical enough in itself. You should relax more often, make up for all the fun times you missed." Albus suddenly spoke from behind me.

"I have a reputation." I said, iciness back in place.

"I'm sure those two would understand. And be glad to help." I turned, and Albus' eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Just a suggestion." he turned and left. _Damn the old fool!_ Now it was so tempting to go down there and join them. I turned and quickly walked past the open front doors, through which I could see and hear them wrestling and laughing, and went to my room to bury myself in reasons why it had to be like this.

ZSMLZS

We tumbled out of the tree, leaves flying everywhere as we hit the pile.

We play-fought for a while, laughing, then just lay in the leaves and watched the world darken around us. Finally, we were at peace, at home, here in the leaves.

**Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: Moonlight

**A/N: I do not own HP or the lyrics. Lyrics are "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Thanks to Dest for beta'ing for me on such short notice-great job!**

**Longer chapter-hope you all like it! Please review! Especially if you have prompts or twists or anything you would like to see in the story-I don't really have a plot line. It happens as it happens :D. **

**Sorry, too, for my MIA-my life needed fixing-badly. But I'm back now, hopefully a better writer than before!**

**Without further ado...chapter 18!**

Moon:

_"Hold still, bitch." I squirmed, trying to break free, but I knew it was to no avail._

I woke up in a cold sweat, hand over my mouth as I sprinted for the bathroom.

After, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I wandered through the corridors, lost in my own mind, running from my memories and nightmares.

SSSSSS

I found myself patrolling up near Gryffindor Tower, with an odd sense that at least one Gryffindor would be out after hours tonight.

As it turned out, my hunch was right. Sometime around two in the morning, a red blur came flying down the corridor. I turned and opened my mouth to rebuke them and dock points, but she ducked into the girls' lavatory. In the split second after she vanished, my mind caught up, and I realized who she was. _Of course. _She would be the one out after curfew on my night. But why? I ducked into the shadows, waiting until she came out. She still looked pale and weak, but her eyes scared me the most. She looked dead and depressed. She set off down the corridor, away from me. After debating for a moment on whether I should chase her and give her detention or not, I followed.

ZSZSZS

I wandered out onto the grounds, down by the lake, and followed the shoreline for a while. When I reached a comfortable spot far enough from the castle, I stopped. Staring out over the lake, I couldn't help but remember my mom. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I let myself fall into my own worst nightmare-my memories.

"_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you"_

SSSSSS

I followed her along the shoreline, keeping to the shadows. I stopped as she suddenly halted, kneeling by the edge of the lake. She stared out across the shimmering surface, tossing stones in absentmindedly as she started to sing.

I watched her face as she sang, noting that her expression was one of pure grief, and tears flowed down her face. The song itself was sad and pretty, and her voice was beautiful. I could sit and listen to it all night. As the last note floated away, I noticed blood streaming down her wrist.

ZSZSZS

I stared silently down at my wrist, I hadn't even noticed I'd been cutting. Mykayla would be upset. _Oh, well_.

Another face started to worm its way into my head, another horror from my past, but before I could start singing again, a twig snapped behind me.

SSSSSS

I froze as her head whipped around, stood frozen as her amber eyes widened, stared as her fiery hair swirled around her head and shoulders, tinted silver by the moonlight. She froze too, and we stayed that way for quite some time. Then I blinked, and she tensed, ready to run.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Finally I decided to win myself some time. Time to report this to Albus and see what he thought.

"My office, eight o' clock sharp tomorrow morning." I said curtly.

ZSZSZS

_Great! Detention!_ I turned and fled, sprinting headlong for the castle. The front doors were locked, now._ Crap!_ I whirled around and fled for the courtyard, from there not slowing or stopping until I reached the highest point possible. I stood on top of the tower and pretended I was flying, the wind whipping my hair around me. I could see him, way down there, slowly making his way to the front doors. _Of course he could open them._ Food for thought-or no, I would have had to face him. He would have made me. _Damn it._ Well, at least he didn't know much. Hopefully not enough.

I never knew how long I stood there, staring out at the world, but as sunlight spilled over my skin, I knew I had to go.

I ran across the tower and leaped, twirling myself in midair and landing neatly on the tower next to it, some ways down. I continued in this manner until I reached Gryffindor Tower. Peeking into the girls' dormitory, I saw it was safe and slipped in through the window before heading for the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and went down to breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19: Beautiful Disaster

Beautiful Disaster:

I ate breakfast quickly, keeping an eye out for Professor Snape. He didn't appear. As I left the Great Hall, the clock above me chimed eight. _That must be why he wasn't at breakfast. Silly bastard knew what time it is!_ Oh, well.

I felt my toast threatening to come back up as my stomach twisted with nerves. He knew too much already. Mykayla came flying down the stairs, almost knocking me over.

"Heya, what's up?" she chirped. Then, as she saw my face, "What's wrong? Zoey?"

"I'll talk to you later. I have to run." I said hurriedly. I ducked around her and looped around before ducking into the dungeons. I checked the classroom and his office, but there was no sign of the Professor.

As I left his office, I asked a portrait where I might find Professor Snape, and the lady said he was in his private quarters.

"He's expecting me!" I exclaimed. "Surely he could respect me enough-" I broke off swiftly as a gang of older Slytherins rounded the corner.

"Someone's got a DETENTION!" one of them cackled loudly. After they passed, the portrait told me to wait there as she ducked out of her frame.. She returned moments later, along with the sound of footsteps.

SSSSSS

As I stepped around the corner, I wasn't expecting to see her standing before my portrait with her hair down, not in her school robes, as she usually was, even after hours, but in a see-through white gold-patterned short-sleeved shirt with some sort of undershirt. Both were extremely tight and accentuated her chest greatly. As well as her waist and hips.

Along with that, she had some tiny black pants that really didn't cover much. On her feet, black strappy sandals. Her nails were painted gold, and her hair was cut strangely, all over on one side and framing her face. No wonder she usually tied it up.

Except for raising my eyebrows, I remained silent as I beckoned her to follow me.

ZSZSZS

I saw him staring at me and knew I looked different. Well, normal for me. Different since I'd been here. No one here but Mykayla had ever seen me like this.

_Well, this is who I am, so deal with it._ I thought.

He beckoned me inside and I followed nervously. I couldn't stop my eyes widening. _Obsessive much?_ His office reflected his job perfectly. Full of everything potions-related. _Does he even have a life other than teaching?_ That got me thinking. Bad idea in my situation, but I can't help it. _I wonder if any of the teachers are married...no one ever mentions that. They did at home..._

SSSSSS

I motioned for her to sit and she did. "I reported most of last night to the Headmaster. He is concerned, as am I." I waited for a reaction. She didn't look surprised. I tried legilimens, but her mind was carefully shielded. Pushing, I found she was strong, too. Yet I could get a sense of her current emotions. She was panicking and calm at the same time. She'd been caught before, and often, apparently.

_If someone noticed, why did they never help her?_ I thought furiously. No one, especially not a child, should have reason to purposely maim themselves. No one!

In the end, she just shrugged at me. "Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say about this? Sneaking out at night, cutting yourself! Does anyone else know about this?" I demanded.

"Yes." she replied calmly. And she was telling the truth. Others knew. They had known, but not helped. _Damn the rules of 'politeness' in this society! They condemn children, innocent children, to Lord knows what!_

For a moment, it was all I could do to gape at her. Finally, I pulled myself together and paced in front of her. "And you never once thought of asking for help?"

"Why would I? And yes, I did, a long time ago. No one cared then, why should they care now?" she replied. I was shocked that she was telling me this, honestly. Most children, myself included, pretended nothing was wrong.

"You know this is wrong, and you never fought against it?"

"It's my choice what I do with my life and body. No one else's."

She was right, but...

"You lose that right when you purposely harm yourself."

She shrugged again. "That's a matter of opinion."

"So it may be." _She's good with words. More than I can say for any child of her age that I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Sadly, this is the one child I wish would not be so hard to crack._

"Why? Whatever gave you the idea that doing this is the right thing to do?" I asked.

"My boyfriend. Ex, now." she corrected herself. I groaned internally.

I stopped in front of her, leaning in. "There must be a reason. What is it?"

"Why should I trust you?" she replied. "You of all people should know of your reputation." she pointed out, glaring at me now with her eyes narrowed.

She was right again.

Finally, I saw a way to get through to her."Same as you wear a mask of happiness to hide your sadness and pain, I wear a mask as well."

"What?" she asked, clearly shocked. Her eyes widened, and he was momentarily lost in their amber depths. Mentally shaking his head, he nodded.

"As I am suspecting you may have been abused..." he purposely let that trail off, watching her reaction carefully. She was defensive, proving him right. "so was I. I know what you're going through and why you won't talk to anyone about it. Everyone thinks they're alone, but we're not. I want to help you-you don't have to end up like me. It's lonely and painful. Do you really want that?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed, and he knew she was going to fight. He didn't even think, just plunged straight into her mind. Images, sounds, and memories assaulted him, the same ones brought to the surface by his words. Her mother dying, her father hitting her, beating her, her stepmother doing the same, her little brother doing whatever he pleased to her, trying to protect herself, her younger twin sister, watching the Death Eaters storm her house, kill everyone, and take her twin captive. She fought as soon as she realized what he was doing. He hadn't realized she had siblings...And he hadn't known about the Death Eater attack. He frowned. She cringed.

She was so beautiful, how could her parents dare raise their hands to harm her? How could they harm this innocent, beautiful child? Reaching out towards her, he gently took her hand and squeezed it, trying to give her some measure of comfort. He saw the tears coming and pulled her into his arms. They would pay. Every last one of them.

For they had turned this girl from beautiful to a beautiful disaster.

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta TisMyDestiny (aka Dest)!**

**So terribly sorry for the lack of updates-life got rough and will get rougher. I promise to keep going relevant to the number of reviews I receive. Deal?**


	20. Chapter 20: Broken

Broken:

Neither of them was aware how long they sat there, after Zoey had cried herself out. He still held her tightly, for some strange reason not wanting to let her go. She wearily closed her eyes, waiting for a reaction from him, waiting for him to push her away, disgusted, like everyone else.

Not only had she been broken, but now her mask was broken. She wasn't sure she could go back to pretending, especially in front of him. She had no choice but to trust him now.

Pulling back slightly, before she could fall asleep on his shoulder, she looked at him without saying anything at first.

Dark hair and eyes, mysterious but strong, he _looked_ like someone she could trust. But could she really? And how much?

"You can trust me. I promise," he said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. That, and the fact he'd apparently read her mind!

_We'll soon see how long that lasts..._ was the first thought that ran through her head.

Everyone said that. Few meant it. Even fewer kept that promise. All those broken promises, all those times her heart had been broken, every time _she_ had been broken, every time her trust was broken, all broken, lost, gone forever...

Tears welled up in her eyes and he pulled her close again, her head resting on his shoulder as she stubbornly refused to cry.

"I'm too broken to be fixed." she whispered, the burning tears falling onto his robes, leaving dark, ugly stains. Like the ones on her shattered heart.

**A/N: Terribly sorry about the lack of updates, I sent this to my original beta a while ago, and she's extremely busy atm, so I borrowed Azzie for a bit. I now have 2 more chapters ready to go, and more time to write, so I hope this gets going again soon! Reviews will be much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much Azzie for standing in! **


	21. Chapter 21: Out of Nowhere

Out of Nowhere:

Firelight flickered on the walls as the Potions Master sat and held his student in his arms, letting the sappy Gryffindor sob all over him.

Yet, even as he insulted her in his mind as he did with all his students, this felt different. He couldn't understand why he didn't believe his own words when he insulted her in his mind, why his heart jumped whenever she was around, why he wanted so badly to hurt everyone who had hurt her, and why he was sitting here holding a female Gryffindor student in his arms. A crying one.

Damn this girl with her heartbroken sobbing that brought tears to his own eyes! Damn this girl who awoke his worst memories, so carefully hidden away, to haunt him again! Damn, damn, and damn her!

And yet, as he looked down at her, he couldn't help but feel protective of the broken and bleeding child in his arms.

Zoey curled up in a tiny little ball on his lap, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to hide her shame, contain her sobbing. She could feel his warm, strong arms encircling her. She could hear his heartbeat, slow, deep, and steady. She could feel herself warming up, not shivering anymore. Her sobs were slowing, her body relaxing ever so slightly.

Until they both came to the same realization and jumped apart. Staring at each other with wide eyes, they both paled rapidly until she couldn't take it anymore and whispered "I'm sorry" before she fleeing the room.

For this feeling had come out of nowhere, yet they both recognized it as love.

**A/N: One more chapter ready to go, thanks again to Azzie for standing in! And reviews are much appreciated and will keep me writing! Thank you very much!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting the Feeling

Fighting the Feeling:

Corridors blurred, the night sky rushing past, darkness everywhere, like the darkness of her life, the glittering lake filled with the hope these feelings promised her, but..._he's my teacher! This is illegal!_

She ran past the lake of hope, fleeing into the forest, running fast and far, away from temptation.

Meanwhile, a very bemused Potions Master stood alone in his office, still trying to think through what they'd just realized. He finally came to the conclusion that he should try to ignore her. If that didn't work, he'd have to go confess to Albus.

With this plan in mind, he got ready to go out on patrol.

Zoey woke up the next morning exhausted, and not quite sure how she had managed to get back in the dorm the night before. Shrugging, she got up and went through the day normally, until she saw Snape. She froze at the top of the marble staircase, heat rushing through her veins, and her cheeks heating up.

Of course Mykayla noticed her blushing and started teasing her.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

Zoey paled rapidly. She couldn't tell anyone!

"No one." she protested quickly. She fled before Mykayla could ask another question or tease her further.

Severus had intended to stick to his plan, but seeing her at the top of the stairs like that, looking at him that way...it made his heart beat faster...she was so beautiful, looked so much like Lily...

The thought of Lily pulled him back to reality, but not before he saw her friend say something to her that made Zoey go white. Then she snapped back and fled.

Severus frowned. What had caused a fight between the adopted sisters? He pushed that to the back of his mind.

First, they both had to fight these feelings.

**A/N: Last chapter that was pre-written, I'll see if I can get more up by next week! **

**Thanks again to Azzie for standing in! I'm hoping to finish a story or more by my one-year anniversary on FF-which is sometime late Thanksgiving week. Reviews will be much appreciated! -This story may end up being the one I finish, even though I'm not entirely sure where I was planning to end with it, since I started so long ago.- DX**


	23. Chapter 23:Wrong

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'm hoping to update a bit more regularly now, since school's letting out soon! Thanks to my beta Azzie(Inkfire) for keeping up with my storm of writing last weekend! :D Enjoy!**

Fighting Fate With Love:

Chapter 23: Wrong:

After two weeks, Severus had to admit that ignoring her wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. Or at all.

Proof of this showed up in the form of Albus Dumbledore sitting in his office one night after dinner, with that damned twinkle in his eyes that always spelled trouble.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Severus?" the old wizard asked, for once cutting straight to the chase.

"You're not going to play polite before demanding answers?" Severus retorted.

"She's a lot like Lily."

"Why are you here?" Severus snarled.

Albus simply looked at him. "Severus, you know as well as I do that this is wrong. And yet...you need each other. She has been hurt, the same as you. And whether you choose to believe me or not, she has her own prophecy to fulfill...that will determine the fate of many more than Harry's."

"How many of your 'prophecies' must I assist with?" Severus hissed furiously.

"You don't want to help her?" Albus asked calmly.

"I never-why should I care?" Severus retorted, trying desperately to retain his composure.

"Severus, listen to me. We don't even know how old this girl is for sure. They have both had large chunks of memory removed between their last memories and moving here. I suspect the ones between the attack on Zoey's family and their trip to Diagon Alley with me are fake. I believe Mykayla has also lost her family-and does not even know it. They could be adults for all we know. I am taking each of them both separately and together, for sessions during which we work together to try to restore their memories. I originally intended to ask you to help me with this, given your talent for Occlumency. But combined with your report about Zoey's stability, I may need more assistance from you than expected."

"And you still expect me to help Potter behind the scenes?"

Albus sighed. "I know I am asking a lot of you, Severus. But you don't have to be alone. Zoey needs help, training. A mentor if you will. Someone to be there for her. If my tests turn out the way I predict, there is no separating you two."

"What tests? Everything's separating us Albus, everything about this is wrong!" Severus yelled.

"If I get the results I am expecting, nothing is separating you two. Severus, listen to me. Please." The old man's eyes were wide, pleading. "This is so much more important than Harry's prophecy, and yet, for our world to be safe, both must go the way we want them to. There aren't Death Eaters after her-there are Daemons. If I am right, she is the last descendant of Atlantean gods, and royalty. If that's not enough reason for her people's enemies to hunt her down and try to kill her, she may be the reincarnation of the one they believe to have created this world. And others. This is crucial, Severus."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Snape asked. "She's about twenty years my junior, and my _student_ for God's sake, there's no way...! And what about her friend?"

"They may be related in some way...their mothers were friends in college, I believe, so they may have been cousins of some sort...Mykayla is not entirely safe either. But Zoey is the one of royal blood."

"Again, what does this have to do with me?"

"Her kind only love once, Severus. And she's chosen you. It's not something either of you can control."

Severus went white. He stood shakily. "You're wrong, Albus. Dead wrong. And your little 'tests' won't prove anything!" he shouted, practically fleeing his office.


	24. Chapter 24: Facing the Truth

**A/N: Dedicated to my wonderful beta Azzie(Inkfire) for going over this for me! :D  
**

Fighting Fate With Love:

Chapter Twenty-Four: Facing the Truth:

_Damn...Why? Why? Why me? Why this? Why now?_

Severus paced around his rooms, heart pounding, eyes wide. _What is this all about?_ He had half a mind to go pester Albus until the old fool told him something more, but part of him didn't want to know more. Didn't want to know anything about this. _Lily...she was the only one for me!_

Even as he thought his protests to himself, an image of Zoey rose in his mind, one of her during class, before he'd known her, her swift, confident hands moving smoothly to adjust the flames below her cauldron, then to stir, then to set up her next line of ingredients. Never once pausing or faltering. Her expression was peaceful, not dazed, just...relaxed. Something he'd never seen in her other than this one moment. She'd found comfort in potions, the same way he had. _Maybe we do have something in common..._Severus shook his head sharply. Even if they did, so what? That didn't mean they could be together!

In his heart, Severus knew that above all else, he needed to talk to Zoey herself. But she clearly didn't know of her prophecy, and he didn't want to be the one to tell her. So his next option was Albus. Sighing, he moved towards the fireplace and tossed in some Floo powder.

"Albus!" he called, severely annoyed by the whole situation.

"Come through." came the reply. Only after Severus stepped through the flames did he see the two girls sitting in front of the old man's desk. They both looked up as he entered.

Mykayla was glaring at him, and Zoey refused to meet his eyes. _What joy..._

"Albus, we need to talk."

"Of course, but first, would you mind assisting me?" the old trickster replied, eyes twinkling. _Damn his ability to turn everything to his advantage!_

"Would you work with Zoey's memories as I work with Mykayla's?" _Oh, so he's on a first-name basis with them? By their will or his?_ Severus shot a poisonous glare at the old man, who gave him a warning look before gesturing towards Zoey, who had seen and heard the whole exchange. She looked terrified.

"Fine." Severus said curtly.

"We'll call it a night around eight-thirty!" Albus called as Severus pulled Zoey towards the fireplace. Mykayla grabbed her other arm, giving her friend a wide-eyed look, one that conveyed worry and concern. Zoey shrugged her off, hugging the other girl quickly before moving to stand by Severus, keeping a respectful distance between them, and ensuring that he wouldn't grab her again.

He stepped through the fire first, and she leapt after him gracefully, slipping out into his rooms to stand off to the side. She remained silent, unknowingly putting quite a bit of pressure on her professor. He sighed. Or maybe she realized, but figured he deserved it.

"Sit." he ordered, too tired already to do much more. She perched on the edge of his couch, as close to the fire as she could get without sitting on the hearth.

_Does she so easily catch cold?_ he wondered for a moment, then he remembered that day in class when she had cut her wrist, and swept her hand through the flames without flinching. His brow furrowed, no one should be able to do that without preparation or at least enough pain to cry out.

"You like fire." he stated, catching her attention. She gave him a very confused look.

"Yes." she replied, obviously deciding it safe to answer this question. That gave Severus an idea. Instead of interrogating her like Albus undoubtedly did, he would simply get to know her, gain her trust. This appealed to him as well because not only did he want her to trust him, but the idea of having someone he could talk to and trust, that would never turn him away or betray him, sounded too good to be true. And yet the chance was here, sitting in front of him.

Yes, if he were to be honest with himself, he wanted this to work. So badly it hurt.


	25. Chapter 25: Falling

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Azzie for going over this for me, and to anyone still reading this story! :)**

Fighting Fate With Love:

Chapter 25: Falling:

Zoey tilted her head to the side, confused. Dumbledore had made it sound like counseling, or interrogation, one of the two, though to her mind they were extremely similar. But Snape wasn't treating her like that.

Severus saw her confusion and felt hope grow in his heart. She was caught off guard now, and hopefully he could coax her into trusting him, letting him help her. "It suits you." he ventured carefully. Her hair fell along her shoulder, rippling in a mirror image of the flames in his hearth. She blinked, and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgment, but said nothing. He sighed again. For one dangerous instant, he had hoped that she would somehow miraculously open up, but of course she hadn't. He hadn't, back when he'd been in situations similar to hers.

Another idea sparked in his mind, but he set it aside to grow and develop before giving the girl a sideways look. "Have you done your essay yet?" Zoey blinked again, then nodded, pulling the paper from her bag and holding it out. He raised an eyebrow. "You must be confident." he murmured, taking it from her. He read through it quickly, noting as he went that although it was a technically correct essay, it still clearly contained a thoroughly Muggle structure, a reflection of her origin. A refreshing difference from the other dunderheaded essays he had to grade day in and day out. "Why does everything you write read like a story?" he wondered out loud.

"I'm an author." The first words she'd spoken since he stepped through the Floo knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Published?" he asked, shocked. There weren't many people her age who could claim that particular accomplishment. She shook her head.

"No, but I write poetry, stories, and I'm editing my first novel."

"What genre?"

"Fantasy." Well, it wasn't something he'd normally read, but maybe he'd make an exception.

"Is it true that there are writers and then there are editors in the writer's world?"

"For some."

"For you?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It's harder for me to fix it because I remember the struggle it was to put those words there."

"Do you want to publish it?" Zoey nodded.

"I have a series planned out, so I'm hoping so." She seemed to have decided that this was a safe topic, and Severus suddenly realized that this was a great opportunity. Especially in the fantasy genre, writers often put their own hearts and souls into their writing.

"Would you like me to look at it?" Zoey stared at him for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"Why not?" Severus' heart felt lighter than it had in years. _Success._

"How was it?" Mykayla asked curiously. Zoey shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. He didn't interrogate me at all." She frowned.

"Really? I thought he was supposed to?" Mykayla paused, flashing a mischievous look at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "I bet he's defying orders for you!"

Zoey shoved her and ran, laughing the whole way down the hall. "Maybe he's falling for you the way you're falling for him!" Mykayla teased relentlessly, but she couldn't keep up with her athletic friend for long.

"I seriously doubt it!" Zoey yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

Severus watched silently from the shadows, a little thrill running through him at the light banter between the two girls. _Falling for you._


End file.
